Forever Yours
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: Rapunzel has been doing something lately and Eugene just can't figure out why, so one night he just up and asks her minutes before bed. ""Blondie..." he whispered into her hair, tears of laughter and relief stinging at the corners of his eyes. "You don't... I mean... God, I love you, Rapunzel, you know that?" "I love you, too, Eugene." She whispered against his chest."


So I just recently saw "Tangled" for the first time ever. It's been out for what, three years now? Yeah, I just saw it last Friday. I was going through the guide, trying to find something to watch and saw Tangled was coming on, and since I'd never seen it before I figured it'd be a nice little way to kill two hours or so. So I put it on and didn't think I was going to like it much at first, but then it started and I was just like... Oh my God, I can't believe how much I loved it! Seriously, it was awesome! I haven't been able to shake it ever since. It is officially one of my favorite Disney movies _ever_ now. I just... Love it. At first, I didn't think much of Flynn, didn't really get why everyone loves him so much, but by about halfway in... I totally got it. He's just... Yeah. I love him. And Max. And Pascal. And Rapunzel, of course. Just... words cannot describe how amazing I think it is. Rapunzel is one badass princess. Seriously. And Max is awesome, and Pascal is badass, and Flynn/Eugene is hott and funny and amazing. Quick question: am I the only one who thinks he's more of a Flynn than a Eugene? I mean, I get it, Eugene is his "real" name, but he looks more like a Flynn to me. Just saying.

Anyway, this came about when I was sleeping one night after seeing the movie, I woke up and the idea just hit me. Now, the smart thing to do when you wake up in the middle of the night with an idea is to what? Write it down. So I thought to myself, "Better write this down." But I was _so_ tired, I didn't feel like moving, so instead I was just like, "Nah, I'll remember it." And I went back to sleep, woke up in the morning, and I remembered it. That has _literally_ never happened to me before. When I've gotten ideas in the middle of the night, been too lazy or tired to get up and write it down, I forget that idea and it's gone forever, but I didn't this time, and I think I know why: it's because I connected the idea to music. You'll understand when you get to the end, but there's this song by this guy named Alex Day called "Forever Yours" and when I had this idea I immediately thought of that song and just sort of connected the two in my mind, so when I woke up in the morning, the first thing that ran through my mind was a line from his song "And it will be forever mine/And it will be forever yours" and after that the idea for this fic immediately followed and just sort of shaped and wrote itself in my mind. It was truly an amazing moment for me. Seriously, _so_ awesome.

Anyway, I just thought I'd share that with you. And if you're a fan of Alex Day... Hi! How _awesome_ is he?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tangled or any of its characters, I don't own "Forever Yours," and I certainly don't own Alex Day. Well, okay, even if I did, I certainly wouldn't _admit_ it; you guys might actually want me to _share_ him, and that is just something that would _not_ be happening...

* * *

**Title:  
**_Forever Yours_

* * *

**Fic:**

As much as Eugene Fitzherbert loved Rapunzel, as much as he was lost in her very being whenever they were alone together, there was one thing – just _one _thing – that he noticed all too often. He was sure she didn't mean for him to notice, but because of their short time traveling together, it had become a habit of his to pay attention to whatever she was doing when they were together; she was always getting distracted or excited and running off to do something without much warning, so it was a nice little habit to have if he wanted to make sure she didn't get herself in any sort of trouble. But because of it, because he was always paying attention to her, he noticed something about her. Something he was sure she didn't mean for him – or anyone else, for that matter – to notice, but something he _did _notice, whether she meant for him to or not.

Sometimes it broke his heart, sometimes it annoyed him, sometimes it amused him, but sometimes it just made him think. What was going through her head, what was causing her to think she needed to do it, or was she even aware of it? Because no matter where they were or what they were doing, whenever the two of them were together, whenever they were touching or kissing or had just kissed or touched...

She sang that damn healing incantation of hers.

And he just could not figure out _why_. They knew by now that the song alone, while it did hold something magical about it, didn't heal in the way it did when coupled with her hair, so why was she always singing it? Habit? No, somehow he knew it was more than that. It had to be. But just what was it? He didn't know, and he certainly didn't know how to best approach her about it, so he decided to just leave it be...

Until one day, as he was sitting on her bed in the palace – the pair not yet married and thus having two separate rooms – and watching her watch him in her vanity mirror as she softly brushed her short hair, he noticed her lips were moving slowly and could hear the soft hum of the song float over to him stubbornly and decided he just _had_ to know right then and there just _why_ she was still singing that damned song. Nothing else mattered at the moment, he just had to _know_.

"Blondie?" he started affectionately, tilting his head as she raised her eyebrows at him, gazing at him in the mirror. Her hair wasn't blonde anymore, she had once pointed out after he called her that before kissing her and telling her he loved her. "I know," he had said in reply, smirking devilishly before kissing her again. And that had been the end of that. It was his pet name for her, always was, always would be. And she had taken to calling him Flynn every now and then, for the same affect, he presumed, though he really could _not_ be bothered to ask when the name was always followed with one of her magical kisses. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetheart." she replied, wondering what he might want to talk about. It was just about bedtime now, and her parents would be coming in any moment to say goodnight, and when they did, they usually took Eugene with them, to give her her reprieve and allow her to get ready for bed without him harassing her, her father had once teased playfully. So what might be so important he would sacrifice their last few moments together for the night to ask about? Usually they would spend those last few minutes... _otherwise engaged _in such a way that didn't leave room for something as silly as _talking_...

He patted the bed next to him and waited for her to put her brush down and walk over to him, smoothing her dress under her legs as she sat down with a smile next to him. He smiled back and reached a hand out to stroke her hair back from her face, short hair, long hair, didn't matter; he loved her just the same. As he leaned in slowly to kiss her, her lips parted ever so slightly and she started to hum that song of hers. With a sigh, he hung his head and pulled back, if he kissed her now, they would get caught up in it and he wouldn't get the chance to ask her before her parents came in, and while that didn't seem like such a bad idea _now_, later on when he was laying in his bed trying to fight the urge to sneak over to her room without getting caught, it would seem like the worst idea he'd ever had – and _that _would certainly be saying something!

So when Rapunzel looked at him with worrying eyes, about to ask if everything was okay, he silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips, then stroked her cheek and took one of her hands in his. Everything was fine, he assured her, it was just...

"Just what, Eugene? You can tell me." she assured him, tilting her head ever so slightly. Should he really ask her, though? What if it upset her? What if she thought it annoyed him and she freaked out and got upset and oh God, what if she started to _cry_? Max would have his head if he made her cry, not to mention what her parents would do to the rest of him... He shuddered at the thought, but even the visions suddenly swirling around his head of what could be done to him if he made Rapunzel shed even one tear wasn't enough to deter him. He _had_ to know, damnit.

"That song, Rapunzel, why are you always singing it?" he asked, not being able to take it anymore.

"Oh, that?" she asked, relieved and embarrassed at the same time, her face relaxing and drooping down so she broke eye-contact as the tension floated out of her muscles, she thought he was going to ask... Well, she wasn't quite sure _what_ she thought he was going to ask, but it certainly wasn't _that_.

"Yes, _that_." Eugene parroted back, bringing her chin up so that she was looking at him once again.

"I didn't realize you noticed." she admitted with a wry sort of smile.

"Didn't realize...? Blondie, come on, how could I _not_ notice?" he asked, indignant.

"Well, it's just that no one else does." she replied firmly. He pursed his lips and shook his head, of course no one else noticed, he wanted to tell her, no one else loved her as much as he did, but left the thought unnoticed instead, no need to start something that they would be unable to finish now anyway...

"But _I _do. So come on, Rapunzel, spill it already, why do you keep singing that song?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head once again before lacing their fingers together; he was really going to drag this out of her, wasn't he? Well, it wasn't as though she could go on keeping this from him forever, it wasn't as though she could hide her fears forever...

"It's just... don't laugh, alright? Promise me, Eugene. Promise you won't laugh." she insisted. He looked at her seriously for a moment before promising he wouldn't laugh at her. He wouldn't, he insisted, when she gave him a look that told him she was dead serious about it. He wouldn't. Shit, he had never seen her look so _serious_ before. Whatever this was... it was important to her, it was a big deal. He couldn't screw up now; he couldn't laugh, no matter what the reason was. Not even a little.

"Alright... I... You remember what my hair could do, right? You remember the words of the incantation and what it could make happen?" she asked, though _of course_ he did, he would never forget, _could _never forget. Not after experiencing it firsthand – no pun intended. "Well... It's just... I keep thinking, what if this is a dream? What if I wake up tomorrow and I'm back in the tower and you're not there, you're nowhere to be found?" she asked desperately. He reached out and moved to pull her to his chest for a hug, but she swatted him off, she wasn't done yet. Though he, too, had the same fear as her, he didn't get the chance to share that just yet, as she went on. "Because this just all feels too perfect to be anything _but_ a dream, so if it turns out it _is_ a dream, and I still have my magic hair, I want to wake up, and I want to say the incantation immediately and have my hair go to find you and bring you to me. "Bring back what once was mine, Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates' design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine." If I wake up in the morning and you're not mine anymore, I want my hair to find you, to return you to me and make everything _right_ again. Does that sound crazy?" she asked in as small a voice as he had ever heard her talk in. He shook his head and bit back a laugh of relief before pulling her to his chest without giving her a verbal reply. God, was that _all?_ And here he was worried it was something else, something more serious, something he should be worried about.

"Blondie..." he whispered into her hair, tears of laughter and relief stinging at the corner of his eyes. "You don't... I mean... God, I love you, Rapunzel, you know that?"

"I love you, too, Eugene." She whispered against his chest, on the verge of tears herself.

"Good. _So_," he pulled her back and looked into her green green eyes before going on. "You don't need to worry about any of that anymore. You don't need to sing that song, you don't need to worry about this being a dream or waking up tomorrow morning without me here, and do you know why?" She shook her head, though she could come up with about a million answers on her own, she knew she probably wouldn't come up with anything that was on _his_ mind. "Because _I_ am forever yours. And _you_... are forever mine." She laughed at him then and threw herself at him, tackling him onto the bed and pinning him down. Though they both knew that he could have over-powered her anytime he wished to, he just didn't wish to; he found it quite enjoyable for her to be laying on top of him, smiling down at him like an angel. If her parents came in now, however, they might not see it the same way as he did, but he was willing to risk getting _that_ lecture for the time being.

In typical Rapunzel fashion, she threw her face into his and kissed him until he submitted and leaned up into the kiss, one of his hands sneaking up to cup her face and the other pressed into the small of her back, holding her close as she melted into him.

Any moment now, her parents would rap on the door and they would pull apart and compose themselves before greeting them and bidding them a good night, but until then, Eugene was more than happy to stay on his back, tucked between his girl and her bed. If he was anything other than a gentleman towards her – especially with her parents walking down the hallway towards them – he might have taken advantage of the situation, but he didn't. Granted, it was partially because he was still almost positive she had a frying pan tucked between her mattress somewhere and he didn't quite feel like spending the night in a wardrobe, thank you very much, but it was mostly because he was a gentleman. Kind of. Besides, he rather enjoyed taking it slow, it meant he got to enjoy her all the more along the way.

When he finally went off to his room for the night – escorted by the King himself – he thought back and couldn't quite remember if she had promised to stop singing that song or not, but he was almost positive she hadn't. And the next morning, when they met up for breakfast and she started humming that damn song again, he was reminded for sure that she had made no such promise. But instead of being annoyed, as he usually was when she started singing it that early in the morning, he simply smiled at her and hummed along with her. Forever his or not, some habits just died hard – or _never _if they were stubborn little bastards. But he was more than willing to be an enabler when it came to this one, if only to _remain_ forever hers, dream or not.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hmm, reading this back, it seems as though it could use a little bit of work, but I can't for the life of me figure out what kind it could use right now, so I suppose this will just have to do. But then again, it could just be that I'm never completely satisfied with anything that I write. Like _ever_. So if you think this is splendid, just ignore my ramblings and carry on as though I said nothing on the subject, m'kay?

On an unrelated note, I watched the series finale of "The Mob Doctor" Monday night, and it really pissed me off. Seriously, did anyone else watch it? I genuinely loved that show, but the finale just sucked big time. I hated it. So, _so_ much. They just... ugh!

Anyhow, I've never written a fanfic for a Disney movie before, but I just couldn't help myself when it came to this one; I just had so many ideas bouncing around about it, I had to get them down on paper. And yes, that does mean I will be posting at least one or more Tangled one-shots sometime in the future. I'm working on about five right now, but probably only one or two will get posted, so be on the look out for _that_ sometime in the next month or so.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

_Always,  
~Hisa-Ai~_


End file.
